


My Love

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	My Love

Gavin laughed silently as Michael pushed him down onto the bed, but was silenced as Michael kissed his lips, feeling his smile. They kissed slowly, their hands touching each other gently. Michael parted and traced his soft lips up to the Brit’s ear, kissing the shell of his ear softly. “I need you, Gav” Michael murmured in his ear. He led his mouth back to Gavin’s warm lips kissing him again. Gavin felt the gentle prob of the ginger’s tongue and opened his mouth, their tongues moving around each other. Michael pulled away again, kissing down the brunette’s neck, suckling his pulse. Gavin’s breath hitched and he shivered as he felt Michael’s tongue drag across his Adam’s apple, biting him lightly.

Michael dragged his hands down to Gavin’s shirt. lifting it up slightly, kissing his stomach gently. He pushed it up more as he licked upwards, feeling the soft hairs against his tongue. He pushed it up to the Brit’s chest, pausing to place a soft gentle kiss directly over his heart, feeling it beat fast. Gavin sat up and threw his shirt away before he brought the American’s face closer kissing his lips again. Michael threw his shirt off as well, flinging it wherever. His hands rubbed the Brit’s chest in gentle circles. He leaned down and licked his nipple, sucking the pebble taking it between his teeth biting it softly.

Gavin withered under the Jersey. “Michael” he moaned as he sucked on his other nipple. Michael slid his hands down to Gavin’s jeans, quickly popping the button and sliding his zipper down. He pulled his pants off, throwing them to the side of the room. He looked Gavin in the eye as he slid his underwear down throwing them with his pants. Michael sat up and stared down at his boyfriend’s body, admiring the dark trail of hair that led down to his belly button. “You’re really sexy, Gav” Michael said huskily. Gavin blushed up at him, biting his lip softly.

Michael gently wrapped his hand around Gavin’s length, stroking it slowly. Gavin moaned and closed his eyes. The American leaned down and kissed the tip, peppering his dick in soft kisses. His tongue peaked out to lick up and down the Brit’s length, feeling the veins under his tongue. “Ugh, Michael” Gavin panted as his lover licked his dick, reaching down to tangle his fingers into his soft curly hair. Michael took his manhood into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly, swallowing around him, his hand fondling his balls. “Michael, yes” Gavin panted gripping his hair tightly. Michael chuckled around and bobbed his head faster.

"Michael, I’m gonna cum" Gavin panted as he felt his orgasm peak. "It’s okay, just let go" the ginger breathed huskily. The Brit then came, his release spilling into Michael’s mouth, which he happily swallowed. As Gavin calmed his breathing down, Michael stood up and took his own pants and boxers off, kicking them off to the side. Gavin looked at him and reached for his cock, but the ginger stopped him, shaking his head. "No, Gav" he murmured bringing his hand up to kiss it softly, "this is about you."

He crawled back on top of him, kissing up his body before he kissed his mouth. “I love you, Michael” Gavin breathed against his lips, his accent filled with love. Michael became so overwhelmed with emotion that a tear fell down his face. Seeing this, Gavin kissed his tear away. “Why are you crying, love?” he cooed staring into Michael’s chocolate brown eyes beaming with love and affection. “Oh, Gav” the ginger choked as another tear fell down his face, “I love you so fucking much. You mean everything to me. I never want to let you go” he cried. Gavin smiled, a tear falling down his own face. “Don’t worry, Michael. You’ll always have me” he croaked kissing his lips their tears mixing between their lips.

As they kissed, Michael reached for the lube in the bedside table draw. He sat back on his knees and spread Gavin’s legs apart. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. He then reached down and finger the puckered hole, pushing one finger. Gavin gasped as the digit pumped inside him, moving around in him. Michael then added another finger, twisting them to stretch him. He pulled his fingers out, squeezing more of the slick substance into his hand. He stroked his length getting it all slick. He then guided the head towards his entrance and began pushing in.

Gavin gasped and gripped the bed sheets. “Michael, it won’t fit” he strained out squeezing his eyes tightly. The ginger leaned over his boyfriend and kissed him gently. “Relax, baby boy. Just relax” he murmured against his lips as he continued pushing in. “Just trust me, okay?” he whispered staring into his eyes dilated with lust. Gavin gulped and nodded. Then, Michael pushed in further and he finally slid in. Gavin yelled out, trying to not buck his hips away as he tried to calm down. He kept trying to breath normally and it had felt as if he had been ripped. He arched his back and let his head fall back, gasping and giving pained moans.

Michael peppered his face in kisses as he murmured for him to relax. Gavin then felt himself getting used to the feeling. He swallowed and nodded, indicating that he was ready. Michael then slowly thrusted into his love. Gavin moaned as he felt the pain being replaced. He gasped as Michael moved inside him. 

"Michael" Gavin moaned as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Do you like that, baby?" the ginger murmured huskily, kissing the side his neck. "Yes, Michael. It feels good" the Brit panted, shivering in pleasure as Michael rolled his hips. "I love you, Gav" Michael murmured as he stared into his eyes as he continued his thrusts. "Oh, Michael" he croaked raising his head up to kiss him. "I love you too. You’re the only one who has ever loved me." Another tear fell down Michael’s face. He smiled and wiped it away "Dammit, Gav" he chuckled. Gavin kissed him again. "Please go deeper" he begged.

Michael nodded. He wrapped Gavin’s legs around his waist. Gavin gasped and moaned loudly as Michael’s tip pushed against his prostate. “Oh, Michael. Right there” Gavin panted out. Michael thrusted harder, slamming against the spot. “Right here?” Michael murmured huskily in his ear, licking the shell. “Yes there! Oh God!” Gavin groaned. His nail dug into Michael’s shoulders.

"Gav. Oh, Gav. Mmm, you feel so good" Michael panted as his thrusts sped up. "Oh Michael. I’m not gonna last much longer" Gavin gasped out as he felt his peak reaching. Michael grasped the Brit’s dick, stroking it fast. "Cum with me, baby. Cum with me" he breathed as he felt his own orgasm approaching. With a few more hard thrusts, they both came. "MICHAEL!!" "GAVIN!!" they both yelled out as they came.

Michael laid his head on Gavin’s sweaty chest as they tried to regain their breathes, listening to his pounding heart. He then pulled out of him and laid down beside him, pulling his lover into his chest. He brushed his sweaty bangs back, gently kissing his damp forehead. “Gav, please don’t leave me” he whispered against his head. Gavin looked up into the American’s eyes and smiled. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll never leave you as long as you don’t leave” he said. Michael smiled back at him and kissed his lips gently. “I promise. And I love you” he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s. Gavin yawned and closed his eyes as sleep overtook him. “I love you too” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Michael smiled again and kissed his forehead as he too fell asleep.


End file.
